Revenge
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Love trials over revenge...but... a Dark Careshipping fic


Revenge

He moaned and his eyes stirred for a moment. He felt something cold and tight around his wrists and ankles. Cold breeze brushed against his bare skin sending chills down his spine. He snapped his eyes open and notice he was chained to a bed and fully exposed. He studied the room he was in.

The walls were painted aquamarine; and across from him on his left was a reddish brown wooden door with golden hinges. On the side of the bed was a polished round table with a white lamp. The bed he laid in were the type back in the Victorian era owned by the nobles or royalty. On his right he spotted a porch through an opened door window. Pink curtains whisked against the breeze. He noticed black and red colors swirling among the dark sky.

He fixed his eyes on the door as he heard it creaked open. His eyes widened in almost shock and horror to see the newcomer.

"Ah, I see you have awaken, Jack."

"Mi…Mikage?" No, it couldn't be his ex-secretary that he knew. This woman looked like her, except her pale skin, black and yellow eyes, and a triangular red mark at the bottom tip of her right eye.

The woman smirked as she cracked her black whip. "Yes, it's really me, Jack." She walked over to the side of the bed and held his chin up with her finger. "I've returned as a Dark Signer."

"Imp….Augh!" he choked as Mikage stepped back and wrapped her whip around his neck.

"Impossible? Not really," she taunted a little. Her eyebrows furrowed and eyes then filled with anger. "You killed me, Jack!" she screamed as she pulled back her whip. Jack seethed as his skin burned from her blows. "You never once knew or care about my feelings! You fell for THAT girl!" she continued to struck him.

Jack gritted his teeth as he hissed in pain to every blow against his skin. He had to endure the physical pain like a man. As he endured, in his mind he felt the anger, jealousy, heartbroken…. And all of the negative emotions from the blue-haired woman. She was right, he never realized her feelings or maybe even cared. He knew she was there by his side taking care of him; but she did it since she was a nice person. As his secretary, she was only doing her job. He remembered he was mostly rude to her and had pushed her violently to the side, not caring about her injuries. However, the pain inflicted on him, blow by blow, suddenly made him realized that her care and kindness towards him was worth something more.

How could a meek, but strong woman turn into a Dark Signer?

He groaned in pain as his wounds stung and bled. "Mi…Mikage…." He whispered weakly. He noticed she had stopped whipping him. He heard the whip dropped to floor with a thud.

The blonde eyed her as she climbed on top of him as she kicked off her black heeled shoes. She grinned at him darkly, her eyes filled with lust. "Have you endured enough suffering, Jack?"

"Stop….this isn't like you!"

Her dark red lips turned into a frown. "Of course, the old me is gone."

The blonde hissed through his teeth in agony as the woman licked his wounds delicately. She began with his face, then trailed her tongue down his neck to his chest. He growled in pain as her tongue seeped deeper into his wounds. Her saliva was like acid entering and poisoning his blood.

She chuckled darkly. "Yes, Jack, suffer from the burns and stings….Now…." He felt her wet tongue trailed even more down. He screamed in agony, his voice echoed against the walls but not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear. He growled in his throat.

Mikage let out a wistful sigh. "Ah, your agonizing scream is music to my ears, my Jack." She caressed his thigh, then dig her black nails into his flesh. "Scream…my darling…" she dug her nails deeper into his open wounds. Jack gritted his teeth holding back his scream. She dug her free nails into his other thigh and deeper. She grinned with satisfaction as she heard his agonizing scream once more. Jack seethed as she pulled out her nails covered with his blood. She licked her fingers delicately, then the left over blood on her lips.

"Mi…Mikage…."

The dark signer glanced at him. She crawled on top of him until their faces were an inch apart. He felt her soft breasts against his skin. He wanted to touch and squeeze them with his own hands. She grinned at him and looked at him almost curiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes?"

He stared deep into her black and golden irises. Flash images of normal Mikage entered his mind. He watched her every move like she was a star in a movie. He noticed her beauty, her eyes and smile as proof. Her eyes sparkled and shone like the sun giving warmth to everything its rays touch. Her voice and laughter were melodious. She forgave him for hurting her even though he didn't deserve it. He realized he was stupid to not notice anything more then a mere, meek secretary. She was just…. Perfect.

"I…was…about you," he said weakly. "I…"

Mikage fell silent as her bangs overshadowed, her eyes darkened. She slowly released her grip and sat up. "Its…too late, Jack," she said coldly. She reached into her pocket.

"I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what?" she hissed. She took out a dagger with a golden hilt. She held it up to her shoulder level.

"A…afraid to love… until now…." He averted his glance from her.

The woman fell silent as she gripped the hilt with both of her hands and held it over his chest. He snapped his attention and gazed into her eyes.

"Mikage! I…."

"Goodbye, Ja-" she said softly, but cold.

"Mikage, I LOVE YOU!"

The woman froze as her whole body pulsed. The sharp edge of the dagger was an inch close to his rapidly beating heart. Jack slowly opened one eye, then opened both as he heard a familiar soft meek voice.

"A-atlas-s-sama…."

He stared at her shaken figure. Her normal eyes watered and formed tears. "Mi…Mikage…"

She sniffed. "A-atlas-sama… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've hurt you so badly! I'm a bad person! I…I…."

"Mikage, its not your fault!" Jack protested. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to apologize and not seem she heard his voice.

"I…I….I…." She groaned in pain as her right arm throbbed. A purple light in the form of an animal shone through her dark gloves. She screamed in agony as the throbbing worsened.

"_Kill him… Kill the Signer!" _

Her eyes flashed between normal and that of the dark signers. She fought as her hands shook holding the dagger.

"No…. I can't… I can't kill him!" she cried as the voice inside her continued to order her to kill her beloved. She continued to fight. As if her possessor had fully taken over body, the dagger rose high above the man's chest with the edge aimed at his heart.

"Mikage! Fight!" the blonde exclaimed. Nervous hot sweat trickled down his temples. His muscles tightened and his heart beat rapidly as he watched her anxiously. His throat became parched.

"Jack…" Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. "Jack….Jack…."

"JACK!"

The room fell silent as blood splattered across the bed sheets onto the carpet.

_Jack….. I….love you, too… _

_I'm sorry…. _

1111111111111111

Chii-kun: I know Dark Signer Mikage doesn't exist…she's my own creation. Please no rude criticism or flames about that or this story….

I fail at describing my own clothes design so I left that part out. It's sad…. I know…

Well… Read and Review….


End file.
